Playing the Game
The game play mechanics are simple: Roll above the Difficulty Target on a Success Roll, and your character succeeds. The Difficulty Target is set either by the Game Master, another characters opposing roll, or a set Difficulty Target in the rules. Most dice rolls are centered around the concept of the Success Roll. This is rolling percentile die(2d10), and if the number rolled is higher than the target, then the character is successful at whatever they were trying to achieve. If the number rolled is a pair (ie: 55, 66, 77, etc) this is considered a critical roll. If this critical roll is above the target, then the outcome is tremendous success, if however it is below the target, it is tremendous failure. There are two major areas to consider when playing Infinite Infinities: Role-Play and Combat. Role-Play Role-Play, for the purposes of this breakdown, is anything that is not combat. Generally, this is where the story elements take place. Players are encouraged to personify, or act out, how their characters would behave. Game Masters are encouraged to reward players for good role playing by using the Advantage System. Sometimes during standard Role-Play skill checks are required in order to verify whether a character successfully accomplished what they had been trying to do. For instance, if a character is attempting to lift a heavy crate, the player would roll a Success Roll and add their strength. If the roll is higher than the Difficulty Target set by the Game Master, then the character successfully lifts the crate. Another example is if a character is trying to charm a diplomat by using a spell. In this case, the player would roll a Success Roll and add the strength of their spell. If that roll is above the Difficulty Target that the GM set, then the Diplomat is successfully charmed. Combat Combat is a more tricky task from a gameplay perspective as it is, at its core, a series of opposing Success Roles. The Player versus the Opponent. Additionally there are a significant number of options when dealing with melee attacks, ranged attacks, and magical attacks. For further details on how combat works, refer to the Combat page. Performing Unfamiliar Tasks During any aspect of game play, a player may attempt to do something they are not trained in, or even something theoretically impossible. The thing is, nothing is impossible! If for instance someone is attempting to repair a broken radio, but they don't know how to repair electronics. If they are able to beat the Difficulty Target provided by the GM with a Success Roll, then somehow, they managed to figure out how to do it. But now the character has experience in repairing electronics. This gets recorded on the character sheet as a point of experience for that skill, so the next time they attempt to repair electronics, the learning they had done from this first instance has an impact on their ability to do it again. In fact, each time the character does it, they gain a point of experience for that skill, making it progressively easier each time they do it. This same logic applies when doing something "impossible". For this, the Difficulty Target would likely be 99, and can never actually be greater than 99, as there must always be a chance that this thing could be done. For instance if a character attempted to fly unaided Super Hero style, this would theoretically be impossible. In the relatively unlikely event that the player rolls a 100 as their Success Roll, then they would succeed. They would gain a point of experience in flying and so it would be marginally easier to do this again the next time. Examining this closer leads to the concept of Critical Success. If, having 1 point in flying, the player attempts to fly, then they need to roll either a 99 or 100. 99 is a Double Digit. Double Digits are considered to be Critical Rolls. A Critical Roll above the Difficulty Target is considered to be a tremendous success, while a Critical Roll below the target is considered to be a tremendous failure. For skill checks, a critical success gains an additional 10 points of experience for that skill. This itself is a benefit to the character representing a great deal of knowledge gained for that skill, but it is up to the Game Master to give this success a worthwhile description to reflect the gain. So what happens on a Critical Failure? The fact is, you can never truly lose the experience you gain. So on a Double Digit Success Roll below the Difficulty Target, it is up to the Game Master to provide a worthwhile description and consequence. Perhaps the character has a Difficulty Target of 65 to pick a lock, and a 55 is rolled. Maybe the alarms are triggered or a trap is sprung. Maybe a skunk came around the corner and the player and skunk freaked out, resulting in the character being sprayed by the skunk. Critical Rolls are an opportunity for the Game Master to stretch the truth and the rules a bit to truly make a creative, and understandable, but potentially unpredictable outcome. Navigation * Infinite Infinities RPG Wiki * Character Creation * Index